doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
16th Doctor (The Impact on Gallifrey)
The 16th Doctor is the fourth incarnation of a new set of 9 lives of the Time Lord called "the Doctor". He is much like the Master that was in the episode "The Deadly Assassin". Callous and cruel, this doctor was like the opposite of all of his previous lives. Biography Early life In the early years of her life this Doctor was exiled to 2015 Earth because the doctor is now "no longer needed". Aftermath Of her Exile After spending 2 and a half years The Doctor got access to the TARDIS once again, immediately after she dropped off similar looking substitute teacher, Mrs. Kernel and The principal back at Coal Hill School. And when the Gallifreyans gave back her TARDIS, she gave back the double decker bus, but before she could take off, a young man in a Coal Hill uniform skated into the TARDIS, but it was revealed she abducted him by accident. Career To help Gallifrey use nuclear power Death She regenerated due to old age. Post-mortem Almost immediately after his regeneration, The Doctor met Coal Hill student Mike Foreman, who was on the run from Autons. With the help of his new (impromptu) companion, The Doctor once again defeated the Nestene Conciousness. Appearance a young man once more, The Doctor's appearance reflected his age as much as usual. This time, he dressed in a coat much like that of a long ago incarnation's , though this one was brown, and worn over a Japanese style shirt with a pocket for her screwdriver, this outfit according to the "selected" concept consists of a standard Japanese school girl uniform with a blue bow and brown jacket. She has blue eyes and waist long wavy and puffy black hair with a dark blue ribbon in a bow on her right bangs. Personality This incarnation of the Doctor had a situational personality, and a weird one in her early life. In her early days she had a 1950's Mother stature and brutish mentality, but upon discovering that she was a 'ginger' she danced around the TARDIS, overjoyed. However when facing her enemies, she became very serious. He was also fiercely loyal to her companion, Fiona Scoville, who quickly became one of her best friends. Sonic Screwdriver The Doctor got a new Sonic in this incarnation. This screwdriver resembled the 14th doctor's sonic pencil though it glowed blue rather than green. Mode Of Transport on Earth She Drives A retired Bluebird Minibird School bus on the first days of her exile. Later she was given a monster truck-like bus and she hated it. After this her first companion, Ralphie Swissman decided to loan her his AE86, which "bullied" her and wanted another car. After days of deciding the make, model, and year of the cars He gave her a newly modernized version of Bessie, the car that her long ago incarnation got when he was exiled. She also had a double decker bus which she rarely uses that surprisingly fits (as seen when she drops off a coal hill teacher and the Coal Hill Principal) her bossy and firty behavior, that the gallifreyans put into her. This was because usual double decker bus drivers (back then) usually get mad due to the person who collects fares not being at the entry at the rear. Trivia * The used concept for the 16th incarnation was heavily based on Ai Aihara except no green hair but still retaining the ribbon, but in the form of a bow, and more changes in the outfit. * Her wavy and puffy hair is a homage to the eighth doctor. * The 8th doctor could be her inspiration. * Ai Aihara blends in with her TARDIS interior Which essentially borrows Susanna Leah's Console due to the design not having a room surrounding it. * Her 1950's Mother stature and brutish mentality is the reason why the gallifreyans forced her to drive the "uncomfortable" Minibird school bus first, even tho she refused, before they could punish the doctor the master read their minds and decided to do the punishments they planned to do on the doctor on Graham O'Brien, and Team TARDIS since she abandoned them and the master now refers to them as TSM REEE after he enslaved them, this taught The 16th doctor the lesson the Gallifreyans originally intended to teach her. * The Minibird's bumper sticker says "How's my driving, Am I even alien? Call 323-769-9248." The Gallifreyans put that sticker on the bus. The pizza planet truck's new bumper sticker will say that too. * The 16th Doctor's Double decker bus has an emergency stop system when a passenger starts to board and suddenly when he/she stands there and she starts driving an alarming tone that is only heard by the driver sounds off. Gallery Category:Individuals Category:Incarnations of the Doctor